Legacy Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = Taddle Legacy |affiliation = Kamen Rider True Brave Kamen Rider Brave |gender = none |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 7 (Ex-Aid) 3 (Movies) TBA (Specials) |image2 = }} The is an angelic paladin support Robot used first by Kamen Rider True Brave, then later by Kamen Rider Brave, summoned with the Taddle Legacy Gashat. When the Gashat is used by True Brave, Legacy Gamer can fuse with him to access Legacy Gamer Level 50. Brave's usage of the Gashat grants him Legacy Gamer Level 100. Description Legacy Gamer is a small, gold and white Angelic-Paladin-themed support robot. He can be combined with True Brave/Brave to assume Kamen Rider True Brave's Legacy Gamer Level 50 or Kamen Rider Brave's Legacy Gamer Level 100. History Originating from the Game World, Taddle Legacy was the personal Gashat of Hiiro Kagami's mirror self. This Kamen Rider True Brave Legacy Gamer would ultimately be bested in a duel by Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. with Taddle Legacy Gashat]] The second Gashat was created by Masamune Dan using the data of Taddle Fantasy, who then gave it to Hiiro Kagami. Surpassing Taddle Fantasy as Hiiro Kagami's most powerful Gashat, it is by this name that Masamune Dan now addresses him. Hiiro, being allied with Cronus and Lazer Turbo, attempts to use this Gashat during the fight against Ex-Aid, Snipe, and Genm. He is unsuccessful due to not having a steeled resolve. That changes when Masamune threatens to delete the data of Hiiro's girlfriend, Saki, if Hiiro does not kill Ex-Aid. Hiiro then uses the Gashat to transform into Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 to defeat Para-DX but Nico prevents it from happening. Hiiro uses this Gashat again during the fight with Para-DX and Graphite. Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 arrives to fight Graphite despite Brave's warnings. After Graphite defeats Taiga, Brave finishes both him and Para-DX with a Taddle Critical Finish with the Gashacon Sword in Ice Mode. Powers and Abilities N/A Users *Kamen Rider True Brave (Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Kamen Rider Brave (Ex-Aid Episodes 37, 38, 40-41, 43-45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe)) AnotherHiro.png|Kamen Rider True Brave's Legacy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel100.png|Kamen Rider Brave's Legacy Gamer Level 100 Taddle Legacy Gashat KREA-Taddle_Legacy_Gashat.png|Taddle Legacy Gashat Finishers * : This finisher has two variations. During those variations, Brave spreads out a pair of white angel wings on his back. **Rider Kick: Brave charges his leg with blue energy and floats in the air, before performing a powerful kick at the enemy covered with blue, white and gold energy. This attack is strong enough to break the shield granted by the Iron-Body Energy Item. **Rider Slash: Brave charges his whole body and his Gashacon Sword Fire Mode with light blue and gold energy, before jumping up in the air and performing a powerful slash, which then turn into two light blue fireballs at the enemy. Taddle Critical Strike (Legacy).png|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Legacy) (Kick) (Prelude) Hyper Taddle Kick.png|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Legacy) (Kick) Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls (Prelude).png|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Legacy) (Fireballs) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls (Firing).png|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Legacy) (Fireballs) (Firing) Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls.png|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Legacy) (Fireballs) Behind the scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *This gamer was a medieval-designed version of Fantasy Gamer. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' Sources *'' '' - Pages 5 , 11 See Also *Fantasy Gamer References Category:Gamers